I'll Be the One in White
by LauraLovesOwls
Summary: Just a little one-shot about Harry and Ginny's wedding day, told from Ginny's perspective. Beta-ed by the wonderful gxldentrio. Rated T for safety.


'I'm still not sure about this dress Hermione. Does it make me look big from the back?'

Ginny Weasley span round, trying to look at herself from the back in the full length mirror. Her white dress trailed on the floor, making a slight swishing noise as the fabric brushed the carpet. Hermione sat in a chair next to her, watching.

'No, Ginny, you look beautiful. Harry's eyes are going to pop out of their sockets when he sees you,' assured Hermione, tilting her head in order to admire Ginny from all different angles.

Ginny stopped looking in the mirror and sat down next to Hermione. Everything was done now. All the preparation, all the planning, it had come down to this. There was no going back now. Ginny was already in her dress, hair and makeup done, sitting in her old room at the Burrow. Even though she didn't live there anymore – she hadn't lived there for a while – her parents couldn't bring themselves to get rid of their rooms.

Harry and Ginny were getting married in a small field in Godrics Hollow. It had been Harry's choice, and Ginny had completely understood Harry's want to get married near to his parents. They couldn't be there for the actual wedding, but at least this would mean that they would be close. Ginny wondered aloud what they would think of her.

'Ginny, they would love you. There is no one better suited for their son, and if they were here then they would tell you that themselves. You bring out the best in Harry, and I'm sure that they appreciate that. Harry would tell you the same,' Hermione said, fiddling with a small strand of Ginny's hair which had come loose.

'He has. Told me that is. Harry is the best thing that ever happened to me, Hermione. I will forever be thankful to Ron for choosing that compartment. He was my childhood crush. And now it's all real. I thank my lucky stars every day that he chose me. But what if I'm not good enough for him? It's an honour and a privilege, though not one I'm sure I deserve,' whispered Ginny, a fearful look in her eyes.

'Ginny, your worry is unnecessary. Harry loves you. And we wouldn't be here if he didn't. It's normal to get last minute jitters. And now I have to fulfil my duties as Matron of Honour. Get up,' Hermione said, getting out of the chair and pulling Ginny with her. She shoved a small glass of something into her hand. 'Drink up Ginny. It's just a little Firewhiskey. It'll help calm your nerves.'

The two girls quickly swallowed the drink, pulling faces and giggling. 'Now look at me,' said Hermione, tipping Ginny's chin up towards her. 'Stunning. Now let's go get him.'

Hermione opened the door to find Ron, the best man, still waiting in the hall.

'Ready?' he asked, appraising his wife with raised eyebrows, and looking around her for his sister.

'Just about. Where's Luna?' Hermione said, stepping out of Ginny's way.

'She's out in the garden, looking for... Wow,' Ron was struck speechless. His little baby sister stood there glowing in her pure white wedding gown. She looked both at the same time, very young, and so grown up. He couldn't quite believe it.

'What do you think?' said Ginny twirling. 'Reckon Harry will think I'm sexy enough?'

'As much as I hate anyone thinking of you as sexy, particularly Harry, you look... there are no words for how you look. I can't quite believe you're my baby sister. You're far too beautiful to be that little girl who stole my Chudley Cannons t-shirts,' Ron said, looking Ginny up and down.

'Thanks for that backhanded compliment Ron. Aren't you supposed to be getting us to the wedding on time? I thought that was in your job description,' Ginny smiled at him cheekily, and grabbing his arm.

'Of course. Come on ladies, let's find the mad one and get going! I bet Harry's going spare right about now,' Ron held tightly onto Ginny's hand, pulling her down behind him, Hermione following closely behind them.

They found Luna in the garden. She was picking flowers out of the grass, and tucking them one by one into her hair. Both Hermione and Luna had the same loose up do, which allowed Luna to make the slight adjustments. She was quietly humming to herself as she went, and the hem of her dress was slightly muddy from where she had been kneeling down in the grass. When she saw the three coming out of the Burrow, she got up and tidied her dress using a quick spell.

'Wow Ginny, you look lovely. Harry is very lucky! I hope you don't mind, but I just find these flowers so fascinating,' Luna explained, gesturing to her hair additions.

'Not at all Luna, you can decorate as you wish. But I think we need to be going now, Harry's .going to start worrying if we don't arrive soon,' Ginny said, extending an arm to her. Luna held onto Ginny's hand, and Ron took hold of Hermione with his other hand before he Apparated all three girls to Godrics Hollow.

They arrived inside a small tent, which had been set up purposely to give them some privacy whilst prepping. Mr and Mrs Weasley stood inside the tent, quietly talking between themselves. Victoire and Teddy were playing, chasing each other around the tent, Victoire clearly loosing. They all stopped and turned towards Ginny when she arrived.

'Oh Ginny, you look breathtaking!' Mrs Weasley exclaimed, whilst Mr Weasley just stood and stared at his daughter.

'Ron, you better go and find Harry, tell him that Ginny's arrived. He's probably going out of his mind by now,' Hermione whispered to Ron, pushing him towards the tent door. Ron pecked Hermione on the top of the head, and kissed Ginny on the cheek. 'See you in a few minutes,' he said.

'I'll be the one in white,' she replied, before turning back to the rest of the people in the tent. 'So, I guess it's show time then.'

'So, Victoire and Teddy first, then Luna, then me, and then the three of you. When the music starts then,' Luna stood near the entrance of the tent, with Victoire and Teddy waiting to tell them when to leave. Victoire had a little basket of flowers over her arm, Teddy was carrying the rings in a little pouch, and they held hands like they had been told to do. When the music began to chime, Luna pushed Victoire and Teddy out of the opening of the tent. Both of Ginny's parents grabbed an arm each. Ginny held tightly onto both of their hands, starting to feel a little scared now.

'Don't let go of me,' she whispered quietly to her dad.

'Never,' he whispered back.

Once Teddy and Victoire had reached the front of the aisle, Luna made her entrance and began walking down. Ginny closed her eyes tightly, and concentrated on the layout of the field to try and calm herself. She knew that the front row on Harry's side would be empty. They had left the 6 empty chairs there as placeholders for the loved ones who couldn't be there to celebrate with them. They had carefully placed gold plaques on top of the chairs during the planning.

Thinking back to the planning time, when everything had seemed so much simpler, Ginny tried to remember what the plaques had said. Starting from the middle, she recalled, the first plaque.

'Reserved for Mrs Lily Potter, Mother of the Groom'

And then the chairs that followed;

'Reserved for Mr James Potter, Father of the Groom'

'Reserved for Mr Sirius Black, Godfather of the Groom'

'Reserved for Mr Remus Lupin, Guardian of the Groom'

Reserved for Mr Albus Dumbledore, Guardian of the Groom'

'Reserved for Dobby the Elf, Guardian of the Groom'

At the time, it had seemed a simple gesture, but now thinking about it, it would cause an enormous show to all of their guests. But it meant a lot to Harry and that's all that matters. Ginny herself would have an empty seat on her side too. In the front row, one from the end, in between George and Charlie, there was an empty seat with a plaque that read;

'Reserved for Mr Fred Weasley, Brother of the Bride'

Ginny felt quite comforted that all those people would be there in spirit. It would help her through the day, knowing that they would all be watching over her. The one seat she wasn't so sure about though, was the empty seat nearer the back, with a plaque that read;

'Reserved for Mr Severus Snape, Guardian of the Groom'

By this point, it was Hermione's turn to walk the aisle, and all the guests had turned to see the entrance of the bride. None of them noticed however, the large man stood at the back. He had been invited but declined the invitation, meaning there was no seat, but he was not technically gate crashing. Nobody took any notice of him, as Ginny made her entrance.

She clung tightly to her parent's hand, afraid to look up in case Harry really wasn't there. She looked first at all the chair legs, slowly sinking into the ground. Then she saw the amazing amount of flowers, white lilies, which had been placed over the backs of all the chairs. She then saw the smiling faces of the 30 people who had come to celebrate their day with them. A small, but intimate party. Some of the guests were already clutching at handkerchiefs, tears blooming in their eyes. Some guests were just simply beaming, and Ginny's eyes were automatically drawn to Hagrid's large figure looming over all the other guests. Then with one final breath, Ginny looked up towards the altar.

There he stood in his new dress robes, grinning from ear to ear, a look of bemused wonderment on his face. Ginny knew that Ron was there too, and Hermione, and the little wizard they had chosen to marry them, but Ginny only had eyes for Harry. It was a good job her parents had a hold of her, or she would have gone running straight into his arms. The wedding march seemed all at once, far too slow, but much too fast. Suddenly, Mrs. Weasley had melted away, and Ginny was standing at the front between her father and Harry. Mr Weasley released his only daughters arm, but kept a tight grip on her hand.

'I'll look after her Sir. I promise,' said Harry in barely more than a whisper, taking his eyes off of Ginny for barely more than a second to look at her father.

'I know you will Harry,' and then in an age old symbol, Mr Weasley placed Ginny's hand in Harry's. They carefully walked the couple of steps up to the altar, where Harry took both of Ginny's hands in his.

'So? What do you think?' she smiled coyly, looking at Harry in the eyes.

'There are no words for how amazing you look Miss Weasley.'

The little wizard then began to make his speech. Ginny knew that she should be concentrating on what he was saying, or looking at the guests around her, but all that Ginny could see was Harry stood in front of her. She could barely believe that he was, and he looked just as thrilled as she felt.

'And now it is time for the vows,' said the little wizard, looking towards Ginny expectantly.

'Harry, the first time we met, you were a tiny 11 year old boy. I was madly in love with you, although you didn't know it right then. By a happy coincidence, my big brother happened to sit in the same carriage as you, and so you were welcomed into our family. I was so shy and embarrassed around you, it's no wonder you only saw me as your best friends little sister. Thank goodness that changed. Since you exploded into my life, everything has changed. But I wouldn't have it any other way. I sometimes wonder if I'm good enough for you, but seeing you standing here waiting for me, I know that there's no one else I would rather be spending my life with. I love you Harry James Potter. And I always will,' Ginny smiled at Harry, feeling her eyes start to well up.

'Ginevra Molly Weasley, you are the most utterly amazing, beautiful, and sometimes downright mad woman that I have ever met. You are the love of my life, and even though your brothers scare me a little, there is nothing that could keep me away from you. I've never really had a proper family, but now with you, I have my family. I can officially become part of the Weasleys and that is the best feeling in the world. You put up with me, even when I could barely put up with myself, and you stuck by me when times got hard. I love you Ginny Weasley, and I can't wait to start our life together,' Harry squeezed her hands tightly as a single tear dropped down Ginny's cheek.

'Do you, Harry James Potter, take Ginevra Molly Weasley to be your lawfully wedded wife, through sickness and in health, until death do you part?'

'I do.'

'And do you, Ginevra Molly Weasley, take Harry James Potter to be your lawfully wedded husband, through sickness and in health, until death do you part?'

'I do.'

'Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride.'

'Finally,' whispered Harry, before he drew Ginny into his arms for a heart stopping kiss. Ginny could feel all the love and compassion that went into that kiss. She didn't care that everybody was watching, she didn't care that in a few moments her brothers might start ripping Harry's head off, all she wanted was to stay in that kiss forever. When they finally did break apart, Ginny looked into Harry's eyes, before turning to look at all of their guests.

Mrs Weasley was crying silently into a handkerchief, whilst Mr Weasley patted her on the back. They both had brilliant smiles on their faces, as they watched their youngest child. The rest of the guests clapped, as Harry and Ginny made their way back down the aisle. Ginny had never felt so elated. She felt like her whole life had been leading up to this, and now she could finally call herself Mrs Potter!

No one noticed as the large man slipped away before Harry and Ginny reached the end of the aisle. He left silently, smiling, but not before whispering, 'Congratulations Cousin.'

The rest of the day sped by, in a whirlwind of food and laughing and talking. They enjoyed a delicious meal together, surrounded by their nearest and dearest, as well as a large amount of photos, both candid and posed. Ginny never let go of Harry the entire time.

Her brothers had all been very good during the service, despite having to watch little sister become a married woman. Ron was very torn, between wanting to hate any man who would take his sister away from him, and knowing that the only person he could trust her with was his best friend.

Once the day half was over, the field was flooded with the evening guests. There weren't an awful lot of extra guests during the evening, but the field seemed to be really full. A space was cleared in the middle, and Harry and Ginny took their places for the first dance. Ginny found herself in Harry's arms for the first time that day, and she knew that this was where she wanted to be. Harry twirled her around, swaying slowly in time to the music.

'So how are you feeling Mrs Potter?'

'That's so strange to hear you call me that, my husband.'

'That sounds so weird, but so right.'

'I love you so much.'

'I love you more than my life,' Harry kissed her gently, sweeping her around, so that her dress brushed the grass. 'Have I told you how much I love this dress?'

'Nope. But maybe you can tell me about it later,' Ginny joked.

Once the first dance was over, other couples began to take to the dance floor. Harry and Ginny split up, but not for long, so that they could dance with Ginny's parents. The Bride and Groom were passed from person to person all night, until finally they ended up back together again.

'I love you so much Harry.'

'I love you more.'

And so began their lives together.


End file.
